elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin's Wall (Quest)
Objectives #Escort Esbern to Riverwood #Talk to Esbern #Gain entrance to Sky Haven Temple #Learn the secrets of Alduin's Wall Walkthrough After you and Esbern arrive to Riverwood (you can fast travel there) meet with Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn. They say you must go to Alduin's Wall. The massive Karthspire is located in Sky Haven Temple. You may travel with Delphine and Esbern, or meet them at the Karthspire. Arriving in Karthspire or meeting up at the entrance to the Karthspire camp, your group will encounter a number of leveled Forsworn (who can attack with Ice Spike and Summon Frost Atronach spells) and perhaps Hagravens. Note: The lower wooden bridge continues up the hill to the other side where there are more Forsworn. If you don't get rid of them initially, they will attack from above with Ice Spike as you cross on your way into Karthspire (Sky Haven Temple). A dragon may also spawn at the camp, on some occasions, increasing the chaos in the camp. The dragon might attack both the Dragonborn and his possible allies, as well as the Forsworn. Upon entering into the caverns, you will encounter several more Forsworn. Delphine and Esbern run ahead, so you can look for loot. There's an iron ore vein in the bottom area of the first section. They stop at the first puzzle that controls a drop-bridge that allows you to continue into the mountain. The puzzle solution, with Esbern's hint, is to align them so that all three show the "Dragonborn symbol" (Dragon, Dragon, Dragon). The bridges drop, and your group crosses and goes higher into the mountain. Again, the party stops when Esbern looks ahead and sees danger in a patio area consisting of pressure plates with symbols on them. If applicable, tell your follower to "wait" in order to avoid interference as you carefully walk across the pressure plates. Esbern points out the Dragonborn symbol and, sure enough, walking only on these plates gets you safely across to where you can pull a chain that disarms the trap part of the plates. Immediately, Esbern and Delphine run ahead. If your follower is waiting, go back and tell your follower to "follow" again. If you are unable to tell your follower to "wait," you can use the Whirlwind Sprint and quickly pull the chain. An easier method it to use the "Become Etheral" shout and simply walk across the plates, taking no damage. The tunnel opens up into a large room just prior to the Temple. In the wall ahead, there is a very large stone face, and a few feet in front of the face is a circular platform. Esbern thinks the entrance will open if you shed a few drops of Dragonborn blood onto the pressure plate. If you click on the plate, a cut-scene plays showing you cut your hand to dribble some blood on the plate. The face slides up and reveals a doorway. You can see a treasure chest with a quicksilver vein to the right. Instead of racing ahead like they have until now, Esbern and Delphine decide you should have the honor of being the first to enter the great Sky Haven Temple. As you come up into a large, open room with a large table and a carved stone frieze, Esbern reverts to historical scholar. As he examines the frieze wall, he explains that it tells the story of Alduin's time of dragon rule, the human rebellion led by those who could "shout," and finally a panel that shows Alduin defeated by a Shout. Esbern fears that only this Shout will defeat Alduin. Delphine isn't pleased about involving the Greybeards at High Hrothgar but agrees that you will have to return to them and ask to learn that Shout. After your conversation with Esbern, he offers to give you a Dragonslayer's Blessing that will increase your chance to gain critical hits against dragons by 10% for 5 days. You can talk to him and get the blessing again, but he advises that you only get it if you are expecting to kill some dragons. Explore the Temple for a while. You will discover the room opposite to Alduin's Wall has a complete set of Blade Heavy Armor and the sword Dragonbane. An upper room has a number of beds and chests. Delphine decides the Temple will be the new Blade headquarters. If you have worthy warriors who will drop previous allegiances and swear to the Blades, you may send them to Delphine at the Temple to build up the numbers of Blades. Bugs Rewards *After completion of this quest, the Dragonborn can speak to Esbern and receive the Dragonslayer's Blessing effect. Achievements |trophy = }} Trivia * Alduin's Wall prophesised the events depicted in Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim (the "Main" games). Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances * References Alduin's Wall Temple.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's Wall Temple. Alduin's Wall.jpg|Cocept art of Alduin's Wall. SR-Stone_Wall.jpg|Alduin's Wall from the trailer. cs:Hlavní Dějová Linie (Questy) de:Alduins Mauer fr:Mur d'Alduin ru:Стена Алдуина (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests